The Attic Have Eyes
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: All his life, he devoted himself to finding out Seto Kaiba's one true weakness. It took just one blonde to show him what it was.
1. How It All Started

**A/N: This will be the first time to make a first point of view on this mystery person. So once you've figured out who it is and have decided that the person might be OOC then forgive me. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

I have always kept an eye on you ever since I found out who my competition was. I never thought I'd have to give up my whole life just to learn you inside and out.

**Squeak.**

'_Go away, you damn mouse! I'm working here!_' I whispered and I heard the little rodent scurry away. I sighed and went back to viewing the boy below who was sleeping peacefully, a soft side where most of the population outside of the Kaiba mansion has yet to see. But no, that wasn't his weakness. I had to find it before I can leave this disgusting filth of a place that I call my home for the past 12 years.

Yes, I was brought here when I was just five years old by my father; Gozaboro. He was a strict man, but when it came to me; he was the nicest father I had ever seen. He treated me with such gentleness until one day I heard the car door open and I went over to my window to see Gozaboro getting out of the vehicle along with two small children. One of the children looked about the same age as me; he had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The other was a bit younger and had black bushy hair, huge eyes too. I was about to go down to greet our new guests, but suddenly heard a click to my door and I whirled around to find it closed. I ran over and tried opening it, but it was locked.

I pounded my hands on the door and cried out, but then a voice on the other side of the door hushed me. It was father! I quieted almost immediately. I stepped back as I heard keys jingling and the door knob turning. My father stepped into the room and closed it behind him. He bid me sit next to him on my bed and I did. He explained to me that these new people were to be my stepbrothers and I had to be kept a secret from them. I wondered why but he then explained to me that sometime in the next few years that it'll come useful. So I waited in my room, being secretly fed and cared for while the two stepbrothers of mine was able to roam the mansion wherever they pleased. Except for my room that was, it was off-limits to them.

Even though I was used by him, I still thought of him as my father; the person who raised me since I was just barely able to talk. I couldn't hate him no matter what. In the room next to mines inhabits the stoic boy whose name was Seto. I heard one of the maids call him one time when she was up here serving lunch. I had the name embedded in my mind and it wasn't going to leave me any time soon. But that was ages ago, about 10 years, I believe.

**Groan.**

Oh, looks like my pet has awakened. I see him get up and rub sleep out of his eyes before pulling the white silk sheets from his body. His perfect toned abs was enough to make a random woman swoon at the sight. I just rolled my eyes; it was something I always had to see whenever he woke up. This was my job; spy on Seto Kaiba.

He basically does the same routine every day; get up, go take a cold-freezing shower, put on his school uniform goes down to greet Mokuba; his little brother and then goes to school. Then four hours later, he comes back home, takes another quick shower in his bathroom, dress nicely in a business suit and gets ready for work. Other days, Seto would stay home and do his business in his study across from his room. The study basically is his home; he sleeps there, works there, eats there; stays there. Do you know how difficult it is for me to crawl from this attic through that tiny little space off to my right and peek into a little hole that I made, just to spy on Seto the whole time? I have to roll down this other pathway down into the kitchen to check up on Mokuba while Seto was away, and boy do I regret it.

Just a few days ago, Seto went out dressed formally as if for a ball; dressed in a white Tuxedo, blue shirt neatly tucked in, black tie, and white dress shoes. He even took a hot shower that morning; I would know; the vents were steaming up! He had left Mokuba with a baby-sitter and never came home until late in the evening.

It was around eleven at night when I heard a car pulled up at the driveway of the mansion and of a door slamming. So I hurried to his room and peeked; in came the stoic man himself. Seto shrugged off the tuxedo before loosening his tie. On his face was a small, content smile. I wondered then, _who died?_

No one did though, to tell you the truth. If he had, it would've been the person who fell in love with him. The person goes to heaven; that's being dead right? Well aside from the fan girls that Seto manages to get, he has never been in love with any of them, or none at all for that matter. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. If he didn't, would he let Mokuba live with him? Well, to tell you the truth; Seto's a softie whether we like it or not. He's not a jerk, he's not a meanie. He's who he is because of one little thing; pride.

--

**A/N: So how was that for a first story in months? Good? Bad? Review please!**


	2. The Kaiba Brothers

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. Well, please read and reivew! Thanks!**

--

Okay, normally I would talk about Seto's outside life rather than his life at home, but there's one thing; I can't leave this house until I find that one weakness that Seto has. The weakness that I haven't quite found yet; once I've found it, I'm not bound to this mansion no more. The Kaibas down there haven't a clue as to who I am and who has been spying on them for the past 10 years. Showing up unexpectedly in the mansion would be hazardous; especially around Seto Kaiba.

But…I could always use a breath of fresh air. Yup, I just have to be discreet about it. Then I could see father again. A sound of a door opening caught my attention as I focused my eyes in the little peephole and saw Seto entering his room. I could hear the faint running down the hallway and the door suddenly open,

" Seto and Jou sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes—"

" Mokuba…" I heard the older Kaiba growl under his breath; it was a sign that Mokuba was up in his space.

" So are you going to marry Jou? Huh, Seto?" The younger Kaiba was just too excited to disregard his older brother's warning.

" Mokuba…" There it was again. Didn't Mokuba see that he would be thrown out of the room? And just exactly was this _Jou_ character? Was this person special to Seto? If so, there was more to Seto than just school and work. Maybe, he can balance a love life too.

I could see Seto pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, trying to hold back the bitter words that were threatening to spill from his mouth.

" Oh, I get it. Okay, but you have to tell me later alright?" the younger Kaiba sang and then dashed out of the room with glee. Finally, Seto closed the door to his room and sat on the edge of his plush, neatly clean bed. He let out a sigh before running his fingers through his brown hair.

I stared down on him as he continues to sit there. Whatever expression he wore on that face of his couldn't be seen by me. The only thing I could see was the top of his head and his lap. Boy did I wish I could see his face right now. Would it be blushing? Would his face scrunch up in frustration? Well, anything other than a blank and mean look on Seto's face, the better.

After a few more minutes of staring, one of the maids called for Seto that dinner was ready. He let out another sigh before going into the bathroom for a quick shower to cool down from work. Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom from his room and headed out the door. I scurried quietly up in the vents to the dining room area and it was a tight squeeze too. The dead roaches were living up there for ages from what I can remember and since I was the only living inhabitant, I didn't bother to clean up. I got used to them over the years.

The meal between the two Kaiba brothers was of metal clinking and chewing. No conversation was needed until after they were done. Mokuba said his goodnight while still giving that smirk and ran up to his room. Seto let out a little chuckle before finishing his meal and letting the maid clean up after them. I followed Seto from the dining room to the study across from his room and watched with interest as the older Kaiba typed mercissesally away on his computer; the computer screen bringing up documents, graphs and pictures of his next business project.

Many hours later at about midnight, the older Kaiba was still awake. I almost pegged him to be a zombie or something and definitely not human at all. I was falling asleep over here and he wasn't! I dozed off a bit, and then soon fell asleep completely. I didn't know what time it was that I woke up, but when I did I saw Seto asleep on the sofa near his desk with a blanket over him. Yup, even the Seto Kaiba falls asleep after countless hours of hard work.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the door to the study opening inch by inch. It was just Mokuba. The younger Kaiba tiptoed over to his brother and then took out something gray. I couldn't see what it was because his back was to me. I then realize what he was doing when a flash appeared out of nowhere. Mokuba had taken a picture of Seto Kaiba, sleeping. I smirked at the young Kaiba's slyness and almost held my breath when Seto stirred due to the light in his face. Seto didn't wake though, Mokuba thought that he deserved his sleep after all, today was Saturday.

Without the use of Mokuba though, the alarm clock next to Seto's computer rang. I could see that the young Mokuba jump at the shock of it. Believe me, I did too. Seto awoke immediately, cracking his eyes open to see his younger brother staring down at him in shock.

" Mokuba?" the tiredness and confusion in the older Kaiba's voice was priceless. I could almost feel myself squealing if I weren't a boy at the moment.

" Y-Yes, Seto?" the younger Kaiba stuttered, afraid of what consequences he might receive for being in the study with no permission.

" Leave, I'm trying to get some sleep here. Oh, and close the door on your way out please." The older Kaiba muttered sleepily. Mokuba straightened up and nodded quickly before hurrying out of the study and shutting the door closed behind him.

Even while he was half awake, Seto was still stoic as ever.


	3. Who's Jou?

**A/N: I know you readers were waiting for Jou's character to come into play here and he will be, starting now. Sorry for the long wait! Well, please read and review! Thank you!**

--

The rest of the day went by as usual; Seto wakes up, goes back to work on his computer and the maid bringing him meals so he won't go hungry, then going out somewhere. I, myself am going hungry. But today would be the first day in years that I am able to go out. I needed more snacks if I was to continue living up here that I have called my home in the past 10 years. So I waited for the opportunity to make my move and then I slipped out the front after opening one of the vents to the bathroom. I had the hook safely in my bag.

I went straight to a snack store and bought all I could carry with me back to the Kaiba Mansion. All this came out roughly to 500 dollars. I ate some snacks on the way back. I couldn't afford to make any noise while slipping back inside. The area was clear and the front door was also clear too, so I hurriedly snuck back in and up into the attic.

About five hours later, a sound of a car pulled up the driveway and I took the liberty to see who it is. I could see Seto getting out of the driver's side and a blonde looking guy exiting the passenger's side. I stood at the window for a bit and pondered. Has Seto finally made a friend in school?

I see the two of them making their way inside the house and up the stairs, apparently going into Seto's room. I looked down into Seto's room, and yes I'm eavesdropping in on their conversation. After all, I needed to know what kind of person that Seto likes to befriend. Besides, I feel the need to learn more about this blonde character.

I see them enter the room and the blonde spoke first as he surveyed his surroundings.

" Wow, goth much, Kaiba?"

I could hint some humor in his voice.

" Quiet, mutt."

Was this a pet name for the blonde there? If Seto had given this blonde a nickname, then…he must be someone of importance. More than a friend wise I'm thinking?

" For the last time, my name is not _mutt_! We're going out now. The least you could do is to call me by my name."

The blonde sounded offended by the pet name Seto had given him. But Seto ignored his boyfriend as he walked across his room over to the closet and began loosening his tie.

" Not likely, mutt."

All of a sudden, I see Seto walking out of the room and across the hall to his study. The blonde followed not far behind from the brunette as they both made their way into another room. The blonde gaped at the new, spacious room and sat on the cool, leather couch. Seto walked on over to his desk and began working on his business project. I could see him stealing glances at the blonde on the couch from time to time. It was definitely a sight to see; Seto being so interested in someone other than his own brother. Could this be the one I've been waiting for all this time? The answer to Seto's weakness?

Then for the first time this Jounoichi character arrived here, that I noticed something as a light bulb went off in my head. Seto's gay! Due to the shock of figuring Seto's sexuality, I accidentally hit my head on the roof of the vent above me. I stilled, realizing what I had just done.

Below me, I could hear sounds of shushing from the blonde.

" You heard that right, Kaiba? It seems like you have a couple of rats up in your vents. I think you should call in the exterminator."

"And why would I do that, mutt?" Kaiba sounded so calm. Not caring whether some animal was living amongst them in the vents. This caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

" Why would you do that? So that you—HEY! My name's not mutt! It's Jounoichi Katsuya!" The blonde suddenly fumed, pointing an accusing finger at Seto.

" Yeah, _mutt_. If you don't have anything better to do, then why don't you just go on home?" Seto stated firmly, not caring whether or not his boyfriend left. I looked at the scene that was unfolding; Seto was even being stoic to his own boyfriend!

" Home?! But I thought you said that you were going to treat me to dinner!" The blonde seemed disappointed by the sudden note.

I could see where this was going; Seto's going to revert to his soft side that I've only seen many times with his brother Mokuba.

" Yes, home. Do you not understand?"

I could see Seto desperately trying to avoid breaking down his façade of seriousness. The blonde was slowly affecting him that no one else but Mokuba could. It was interesting how this blonde, this boyfriend that Seto has willingly accept could break him down as if it was merely child's play.

Just then, a sad, pouty expression was plastered on the blonde's face. His lip quivered, hoping to win Seto's feelings over and forgive him just this once. I watch in amazement as Seto's guard was brought down in an instant.

" If you're staying, then sit there like a good puppy and wait while dinner comes around."

The blonde groaned as he sat slouched on the leather couch. Then suddenly just as silence started to fill the room, the door slammed open and the young Kaiba came bursting in with all smiles. Seto looked up briefly at who it was and then back to his computer screen.

" What is it, Mokuba?" Seto had answered, not ever glancing up from his screen.

Cheekily, Mokuba replied,

" It's good to see you two get along more comfortably. So have you proposed to him yet, Seto?"

I could see Seto holding in his breath, Katsuya's eyes widening with shock and Mokuba beaming with happiness. It was a mix of emotions packed in one little room. Katsuya was the first one to break the silence with a stutter of words,

" P-Propose?"

" Yup! Oh…was that supposed to be a secret, Seto?"

I almost laughed out loud at the younger Kaiba's innocence. This was too sweet. I see Seto standing erected before heading to the exit,

" I'm going down for dinner."

" Ooh! Me too!" The blond shot up from his seat and began running out of the room. It took Mokuba a second after to follow the two lovers out of the room and down the hall to the dining room.

I could see them sit around the table, digging into their steaks and potatoes; their bread and stew. It was enough to make me drool. I went over to get something out of my snack bag and dug into a box of Chocopies. I also brought out a bottle of strawberry milk to go along with my snack. It was a good evening.

--

It was around eleven where Jou went home and I followed silently above Seto as he made his way into his study. He began his projects, but stopped to look at the door curiously. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do from way up here and through a tiny hole in the ceiling, but I could make out a bit when he slid his chair back a little and opened his top drawer of his desk. His right hand disappeared into the drawer to extract something yellow out. I narrowed my eyes on the little thing, but I still couldn't figure out what it was.

The door suddenly opened and Mokuba peeked in,

" Seto! Oh? What were you just trying to hide right now?"

" Nothing, so what did you want Mokuba?"

I could see Seto fidgeting a bit. Mokuba, the innocent but curious rascal only walked forward until he was at his brother's desk,

" I just wanted to tell you good night. But seeing as you're hiding something, I think I'll stay up a little more."

I had to hide my grin behind my hands even though the Kaiba brother below couldn't see me. It was just too cute! Seto just grunted,

" Do what you want. Don't blame me if you can't stay awake in class."

" No problem. So…what did you hide? Did Jounoichi give you a gift? He did, didn't he? I want to see it!!" the little Kaiba cried jumping up and down in excitement.

" What could the _mutt_ possibly buy that would be worthwhile for me to keep it?" Seto replied while staring at his little brother. Mokuba thought about it and so did I.

" A locket of his hair perhaps?" the young Kaiba guessed. Seto rolled his eyes,

" Buy, Mokuba. Besides, the _mutt_ might have fleas."

I thought about saying hair too, since it was the color of the blonde, but I guess Mokuba read my mind.

" Uh… a locket with a picture of you and himself?"

That seemed promising.

" No, a locket doesn't suit my fancy," Seto stated.

" But you wear a locket with my picture in it, doesn't that mean you like lockets?" little Mokuba wondered.

" Yes, but that is different. Have you already run out of ideas?" He was so smug!

" No, I could go on all night. But I'll stop for now so you can get some work done. Good night, Seto!"

I could see Mokuba running out of the room and Seto slightly shocked. He had gotten off easy. Without hesitation, he pulled out the yellow item once again and this time I had a better view of it. In his hand was a necklace and in Japanese, hung the words _Jounoichi_.


End file.
